Purest
by trickstr13
Summary: What will happen when the Sohmas find a long forgotten clan member and how will they react when she reveals her true form?


Heya! This is my first fan fic ever ^_^ so I hope you enjoy and I REALLY hope it doesn't suck to bad :3 Disclaimer: Fruits Basket and ALL Fruits Basket characters (minus Kaori who is my original character) are not © by me.  
  
*****  
  
A cool breezed blew as the hot summers sun began to slowly back down to the rising moon. Kyo laid on the warm tiles of Shigure's roof absorbing the last of the days sunlight and keenly listened for any signs of life below. Lately, he had found that he spent most of his time mulling things over and avoiding contact with the other Sohma clan members. 'This is the way it should be...', he thought. He wasn't meant to be with them. Such is the way of his curse. Kyo wrapped his jacket tighter around is body, trying to fight off the sting of the coming nights chill but in the end he lost the battle and retreated into the warmth of the dog Sohma's home.  
No one else was home. Tohru hadn't come home after school with Yuki and Kyo but instead had gone to work and the kuso nezumi had decided to pick her up after work. Shigure on the other hand had been summoned by the ever-increasingly cruel Akito, the clan head (or as he would prefer to be called 'god'). Almost mechanically, Kyo began to prepare rice for some rice balls when the tattered screen door slid open and Tohru walked in, followed by the Sohma rat.  
"We're home!", a cheerful Tohru cried upon entering the room. "OH Kyo! Here, let me help you." She trotted over to the busy (and blushing ^^) Kyo.  
"No. That's all right. I can do it.", Kyo said candidly and he continued his work. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Tohru was an amazing girl. She went to school all day, then to work, and still had enough energy to come home and clean and cook! 'How does she do it...'  
"Are you sure? I don-"  
"I SAID I've got it! Give it a rest for once!" As soon as he had said this he wish he had bitten his tongue off. Replaying it back in his mind, it sounded so harsh and callous.... Everything he said always seemed like this and he loathed himself for that flaw. Yuki standing behind her didn't make things better. Coolly, he rested himself against the wall and just smirked. 'Baka neko! I bet that's what he is thinking right now.'  
"DAMNIT!!! Who the hell are ya smirking at!?!?!"  
"You obviously. Baka neko" replied Yuki as he shook his head in disgust  
"Alright kuso nezumi! You wonna start somethin' then lets go!!!" Kyo howled as he lunged for his cousin.  
"You never learn do you?"  
"THAT'S IT RAT BOY!!" Kyo lunged again towards Yuki but was stopped by Shigure's right grasp on his right wrist. He had been so focused on the fight that he hadn't noted the arrival of his older cousin. "What the hel-"  
"Tsk tsk. Starting another fight I see. Can you continue this later? I have someone I wish to introduce you too." Shigure said with a hint of whimsy as he beckoned Yuki, Tohru, and the pissed Kyo into the hallway. There in the hall stood a young girl (about the same age as Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru). She had long caramel brown hair that flowed freely behind her, and warm and beautiful face and two stunning eyes: one orange, and purple. Her eyes...captivating...but very cold and almost sad. However, she was dressed like she had been on the streets trying to pull herself out. Her right arm was wrapped with a bandage and her pants were several sized to large. Kyo realized he was staring and quickly pulled his gaze away. 'Who is she?' Kyo couldn't figure out who she was or why she was even here. 'Is Shigure robbing the cradle again?! Sick bastard! Why would he even bring her here!? What is something happens and she finds out about-'  
"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Kaori Sohma. Yet another cursed by the zodiac."  
  
***** *gasp*!!! I wonder what zodiac animal she is?!?! Well, there is already a rat, dog, sheep, boar, tiger, cow, dragon, snake, monkey, rabbit and the cat so that just leaves..... ^_^ Anyway, want to help out and tell me what you think? Please read and review so I know where to improve or if I should just stop now :3 *hugs and hearts* 


End file.
